Harry Potter and The End
by Sgt Majedic
Summary: A H/G Tragedy based on the song The End by Blue October. Rated for Murder/Suicide. Better Summary inside, my first fic be gentle please.


**Harry Potter and The End**

**Summary:**_ After the war Harry and Ginny get married, and Harry soon finds it to have been a mistake as the woman he love(Ginny) soon starts to cheat on him and then goes on to leave him for Draco. After the way he had grown up and then getting thrust into the war Harry's psyche snaps... this is the result. Based on The End by Blue October._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or The End in any way shape or form they are owned by J. K. Rowling and Blue October respectively. I make no money off of the writing of this story it is purely for my and your own enjoyment._

_HPTE

Shortly after the night the war ended Harry had gone out to Diagon Alley and had purchased an engagement ring and proposed to one Ginevra Molly Weasley. He had talked about and decided on this course of action with me, his best friend Hermione. I regret telling him to ask her every day and will till the day I die. Now I will tell you a story, one that to this very day saddens me, I thought I was helping a friend reach his happy ending, oh how wrong I was. This is the story of the end of my personal hero. Though his name will go down in legend few will know the true harsh reality that led to this dark time in history.

_HPTE

"Hermione, I think I want to ask Ginny to marry me. What should I do, I am just simply no good at this romantic stuff," Harry asks of the woman sitting beside him. They were having their dinner at his house. They met at least once a week and had since the war had ended three months before. She looked up and saw the desperation in his face. She knew that Harry, dear Harry, had had a hard time of life. He had a terrible home life and his time in Hogwarts had been anything but peaceful and in the end he still found love in the form of one Ginny Weasley... her own beau's little sister. She was a cute little thing and she was smart as well, having been made prefect and being in the number two spot for her year in grades. There was really no reason that she could think of for Harry not to marry his girlfriend. They may have been 'separated' while the war was going on but honestly Harry had been running around in a tent and Ginny had been fight a smaller scaled war in the halls of Hogwarts, and neither had moved on.

"Well when do you want to ask her? Oh and where of course that is one of the most important parts... and of course WHAT are you going to say when you ask her?"  
>Harry seemed to look off in the distance for a small moment and Hermione knew that he had to be thinking fairly hard on what would undoubtedly be one of the most important things he would ever do. "well I was considering that new place in the Alley, you know the Italian place that Blaise started up after graduation, it is a very beautiful place, she has it set up with salt water tanks all around with water life swimming around like a giant aquarium with candlelight and violinists playing, I'm not really sure when to ask but, I was just going to speak from the heart when it came to actually asking."<p>

"Well, that sounds good, just don't say anything stupid please? And how about on her birthday, it's next month and it would be a wonderful birthday present."

_HPTE

That was one of the single worst memories I have now... I know this for fact, I actually reheard this conversation in the presence of a dementor. I know that there was no way for me to possibly know that this would be the worst thing Harry could possibly do but as they say 'Hindsight is 20/20. He of course followed my advice and asked her on her birthday and as I expected she said yes without hesitation. Now just for reference Harry and my beau of the time were both in the Auror corp. They had long hours on cases where they had to hunt down the leftovers from the end of the war. I know for a fact that this was a trying time for relationships but I didn't let it affect me... Ginny on the other hand, she was a sniveling little bitch.

_HPTE

"Harry why are you always so upset here recently? I mean I never see you with a smile anymore," Hermione asked Harry who even after he had gotten married five months ago had continued their weekly, now bi-weekly, dinners. Harry sighed and looked off into the distance appearing momentarily distracted by something only he could see before he reached for his wine, draining it in one long drag.

"Its, well its Ginny. She just doesn't seem to understand that its my job to be out looking for the bad guys and that I don't have a choice in when I have to be out looking for them. She keeps complaining that I don't love her anymore and that I am never home. I still and always will love her and it is just insulting that she could imply otherwise. She doesn't seem to want or need me in bed anymore and just today I think I heard her talking to someone about us getting separated in the near future. I just don't understand what happened to us." At this point he was near tears and when Hermione noticed this she did what any good friend would do and went to the fridge and got him a pint of his favorite ice-cream and a spoon and brought it out to him and tried to give him some advice to try to save his marriage. That night Harry caught Draco sneaking out of his and Ginny's window as he was coming home. He had decided he needed a little more time so apparated to the property edge and walked home instead of apparating straight in. He decided not to mention it until he had gotten to talk to Hermione about it. He just went in and lay down next to his wife and went to sleep.

_HPTE

It was this next conversation with Harry that I really should have been a better friend but I was having my own problems with Ronald, my beau of the time. He like Harry was out a lot... I understood that, what I didn't understand was why he decided to cheat on me, apparently it ran in the family, and I just wasn't up to listening to the problems of someone else. Within a month Ginny had filed for a divorce and though she got no money because of the prenuptial agreement she did get the house, I still think Harry was too kind to the bitch. For two months Ginny flounced around with Draco before it happened. Her entire family was shocked and she had essentially been disowned when it came out that she had been cheating on Harry with Draco since before they had even married. Harry, he just fell off the face of the planet. I couldn't even find him. I discovered for all the magic I knew I was useless. The next time I saw Harry he was lying lifeless and I had been called in to verify the body. It was probably the worst day in my life, it was the day I lost everything that I ever had or cared about.

Harry approached the house from the treeline on the west side of the house, the side the bedroom window was on. He was looking a little worse for wear his shirt and pants both had a multitude of rips and tears in them and his socks and shoes had long sense fallen apart. He had been staying in the woods for the last month not being able to handle sitting around waiting and hoping that his love would come back to him. He had gone out and gotten prepared for this night. He had gone out to the woods to complete his task but had been unable without trying one last time to convince her of his value, of their love. So he crept up to the window with thoughts of getting her head and heart back in the right place. He slowly raised himself up to look in the window, immediately wishing he hadn't. Standing there with the worms crawling through his toes he watched as Ginny's dress hit the floor. Draco approached her from behind embracing her, his hands caressing every inch of skin of her. Harry then grimaced as he heard her moaning and begging for more.

He decided he had to go in he had to see and hear more. There was nothing to it he just went around the side of the house to the north and broke in through the living room window thinking, 'This is my living room, this should be MY home!'(1) Sneaking silently through the room and down the hall he crept slowly up to the door. He opened it slowly with two fingers so as to sneak in hiding in the dark gloomy corner. Turning just as Draco thrust himself inside her, the clapping raining off the rooms wooden walls broke what little restraint Harry still had and he saw red. He approached the bed and heard their gasps, "Now I know I'm not allowed to be here, I just had to see how good Draco really fucks you cause you've both been fucking me. So now I planned this last thing you can both do as a pair." He tied a blindfold tight around Draco's eyes saying, "This is to blind your fucking stare. I don't want to alarm you but I figured we could end this in what seems easy quick and painless so I'll get down to business." He then walks up to Draco a gun materializing in his hand, "I choose you first. There's a gun, it's at your head so laugh at me just one more time but keep your face inside the bed. You sit and watch me wile I do this shit and learn from what I've said."(2) He cocks the pistol and pulls the trigger. Then she starts screaming, oh does she scream such beautiful screams. He smiles and says, "It's nice to see you scared of such a weak and stupid husband who knows you never really cared. I'll leave you with a question that I need to hear from your head was all this really worth it knowing you have just seconds left to live? Now think about your answer laying face down on the bed." He cocks the pistol and pulls the trigger and sits down beside her on the bed. He lovingly strokes her lifeless arm and puts the barrel in his mouth, he cocks the pistol pulls the trigger, and collapses dead beside her. A look of peace on his face as he lies beside her in death.

_HPTE

That was the end of the life of a hero as caught on the security system that Harry and I had installed when he and Ginny had moved in to the house. That was the End of my best-friends life. It was the most devastating thing to have happened in my short life, and that is why I am standing here on this ledge looking down at the ground. My parents were never found when we searched Australia and Ronald and his family were pretty much the only friends I had other than Harry and after we broke up they wouldn't even talk to me so...

HPTE

**A/N:** _All numbered sections are direct or very near direct quotes from the song The End by Blue October. Sorry if this is just terrible but it is my very first work, so please be gentle. Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you please._


End file.
